Boredom
by Light's Devil
Summary: Light is bored, but maybe Ryuzaki can change that...
1. Chapter 1

Boredom

"I am so BORED!"

Those words came from a bored twenty four year old, who was currently having a staring match with his computer screen. Like it would cure his undying boredom.

Of course, it just gave him a reflection of his face...which made him even MORE bored then he already was.

"God dammit...ever since Misa has been caught, there is absolutely NOTHING to do around here! Except sit around and stare at things!"

"Something bothering you, Light?"

Light turned. "Oh, hi Ryuzaki. Nothing's bothering me...I'm just bored as hell. There's NOTHING to do around here. And I mean NOTHING."

Ryuzaki cocked his head. "Well...I have to admit that things have become a little...dull...ever since the Kira case has been solved and you giving up ownership of the Death Note. But that's what peace is all about. Boredom."

"Well, it sucks." Light said, laying back in the chair he was sitting in and putting his arms around his head. "But I guess I'd rather this then another mass murderer running loose..." he felt an odd stare, so he turned his head. Then automatically wishing he didn't.

His lover was looking at him with a very...perverted...look on his face...

"What's with the stare? I'm only wearing my shirt open. Learn to control your sex drive, dude."

Ryuzaki kept staring; it wasn't until Light got up and whacked him across the head that he snapped out of it. "What?"

The twenty four year old laughed. "My god, for a thirty year old, you sure have a dirty mind. Getting turned on because of something as minor as an open shirt...I only get turned on when someone is...hmm....half naked in front of me? Maybe. Depends on who the person is."

"Hmm..."

Light looked at his lover, cocking his head in confusion. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No...but I'm just wondering...what would..."

"Turn me on if it was you?"

"You sure are quick."

Light smirked. "Well, I wasn't a lady killer for nothing, ya know. I could get any girl I wanted...hell; I even went out with a guy or two before I got together with you."

"I see. That's where you got the name." Ryuzaki said; chewing on his thumbnail.

"Yeah...so...if it was you, what would turn me on...well, for one, for a stick, you have a half decent body, if you catch my drift."

"Stick? Since when did I become a stick?"

Light laughed. "Well, yeah. Look at you! You're just bones and skin...nothing else."

"And what are you?"

"Heh...I actually have SOMETHING on me..." Light flexed his arm. "See? I have some muscles. You're just flabby."

"Flabby?"

"I shouldn't say that...for some reason you can pin me when..." the twenty four year old went red.

"Yes I can, so watch what you're saying." the older said; giving his lover a fake glare.

"Okay, okay...yikes." the younger said, then smirked again. "Anyway, you were asking what turned me on if it was you, weren't you? So don't get me off topic."

"Yes...that would be most unpleasant..."

"Uh huh. Anywho...besides that...let's see..." he put his hand to his chin in thought and tilted his head back and forth. "I can't really think of what else...maybe I could figure it out if we actually did it..."

"Hmm....I like where your train of thought is going." the older said, then lunged at his lover's neck. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Ah?! What are you doing?"

"Just stay still. It's something I read in one of those books at the sex shop a few blocks from here."

"Kinky stuff...I like that. That would work too, ya know."

"Heh." the older said, then bit down on his lovers' neck; drawing out blood.

"Ow...that hurts...but for some strange reason...I like it..." the younger moaned out, tangling his fingers through his lovers' black hair.

"You do, eh? Then how about this?"

"Huh???"

Ryuzaki got behind his lover, taking the knife that was on the table and ripped the back of Light's shirt; letting it fall to the floor.

"Hey! That was my good shirt!"

"Oh, shut up. You have tons of them." the older said, then repeated the same procedure as earlier on his lover's back.

"A...ah...that's...nice..." the younger said, closing his eyes. "I highly doubt you learned all of this...out of some damn book...but if you did...I need to get my hands on it..."

"It wasn't just one book; it was about seven of them."

"Seven?!" Light exclaimed, turning his head. "Why did you read seven sex books?!"

"Because I remember you saying that I was dull. It was quite an insult." the older said in mock anger. "So I decided to read up on how to become a little more...exciting." he ran his hand up his lover's head; massaging the temples. "So, am I more...exciting?"

"You're turning me on big time, you jerk." the younger said, then sighed when his lover found a sore spot on his head. "But I guess that's better then vise versa...eh?"

"I guess so. But that means if I can turn you on at any time...we can do it whenever and...where ever. Even here."

"W-What? Are you joking? What if someone walks in?!"

"Let them be disguisted...or like it, if they're a pervert."

"You mean if they're like you." Light said, grinning.

"Hmm...maybe."

It was then that the younger realized that he was bare chested. "Umm...Ryuzaki? It's kind of cold."

"Oh, really?" the older said; advancing on his lover. "Then perhaps I should warm you up, eh?"

"I wouldn't mind that."

When the older reached the younger, he pressed agaisnst him; knotting his fingers in the mess of brown hair and kissing his neck. "How's this?"

"Ah...you..." Light tilted his head back. "I like this..."

"But is it warming you up?"

"Yeah...it is..."

"I remember when I walked in here that you were talking about how bored you were. How about now? Are you still bored?"

"I was bored...? Anyway...if I was...I'm definitely not bored now..."

Ending A.N: There you have it. This is going to have two parts to it, and I think you all know what the second part is going to be. (smirks)


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Well, here's the second part to this story. Enjoy. =D

Boredom

The next morning was...almost normal.

While everyone was working on the Kira case, they also noticed that Ryuzaki and Light were giving each other odd stares.

Well, every time Light looked at the detective, he went beat red in the face, which only caused the detective to smirk and go back to his work.

"Does anybody besides me notice that these two are acting funny?" Matsuda asked, looking at

Ryuzaki and Light with a confused look on his face.

"Didn't you know?" Mogi asked, looking surprised. "They've been going out for a while. I'm surprised you never noticed."

"Wha???" Matsuda said, shocked; looking at the other detectives in the room. "Is that true?"

"Yup. I'm surprised you haven't noticed until now." Aizawa said, grinning. "But then again, I never thought someone was as slow in the head as you were."

"Hey!" Matsuda said, and the others laughed.

Light looked over at them, tilting his head in confusion. "What's so funny over there?"

Ryuzaki also looked over. "I think they are making fun of Matsuda-san again. Though it wouldn't surprise me."

"Why does everyone pick on me!?" the said detective exclaimed, pouting.

Light laughed. "You're just easy to pick on, that's why."

Matsuda glared at Light. "Oh really?"

"Man, don't get all defensive. I was just making a point."

"Oh, ha ha ha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh."

"It wasn't meant to be funny." Light countered, then something unexpected happened.

Matsuda punched Light in the face.

He fell out the chair he was sitting in, rubbing his cheek. "What the hell was that for?!"

Matsuda laughed. "See? Someone can get a hit on you."

"Yeah, but that fucking HURT!!" the younger defended, wincing.

Ryuzaki knelt beside the younger, moving his hand away from his cheek. "Matsuda-san, I know that someone bet you to hit him, but not hard enough that it would make a bruise."

"Oops? It did? Sorry man." Matsuda said apologetically.

"Whatever..." Light said, getting up and placed his hand on his now bruised cheek. "Next time, don't punch me so hard that it'll make a bruise, okay? A light punch would do, ya know."

"Yeah, okay. I really am sorry, man." the raven haired detective said, sighing. "I guess I CAN punch, huh?"

Light laughed. "Yup, you certainly can punch."

Ryuzaki sighed heavily. "You two are like children these days...I don't know how I put up with you."

"I know how YOU put up with ME." Light said, going a slight shade of red. "But Matsuda? No sweet clue in the universe."

"Am I really THAT bad?" Matsuda asked, pouting.

"Yup." everyone in the room said in unison.

"Jerks." the raven haired detective said, glaring.

**Later that night...**

After the two had changed into their night clothes, Light flopped down onto the bed, placing an ice pack against his cheek. "Now my face god damn hurts because of that jerk." he said angrily, pouting in a way the older found quite cute.

"Well..." the detective said, sitting on the bed and running his hand up Light's arm. "How about I help you out with that?"

"With my face?" Light asked, shivering slightly. "How can you help me with my–mmph..."

He was cut of when the older kissed him passionately, pressing against him.

The detective ran his hand up the younger's shirt, tracing every muscle on his chest.

Light shivered with the arousal it gave him. "How is this...helping me with my face?" he managed to breath out between the caresses that the older gave him.

"It gets your mind off of it, doesn't it?" Ryuzaki asked, running his hand over the bruise on his lover's face. "Though I have to admit, that bruise does look nice on you."

"That's intelligent to say." the younger said, but his next sentence was cut off when the older grabbed his member and caressed it softly, teasingly.

"I know it is...isn't it." the detective said smartly, inserting one of his fingers inside his lover.

"Ah!" Light said, shaking with absolute pleasure and arousal. "What are you...ahhh..." he moaned out when the older stuck another finger inside him and started making scissor like motions. "That hurts...but I never knew that...you knew...how to do...that..."

"Another one of those fancy tricks out of the sex shop books." Ryuzaki said, grinning slightly. "And let me tell you, I should've read on this earlier. It's usually you who makes me do what you're doing, not vise versa."

"I wish you...would've..." the younger said, letting out another moan of pleasure when his lover started to kiss his neck while still making the scissor like motions inside of him. "It would've saved....a lot...of work...for me..."

"Like what 'work'?" Ryuzaki asked, licking his lips. "I'd like to know."

"Well...I did...some research...of my own...you know..." when his lover took his fingers out of him, Light went to the table beside the bed and pulled out some strawberry like candies. "Where do you think I got the knowledge that this was your favorite candy, anyway?"

The older's eyes followed the candy when Light moved it back and forth in front of his face. "I see...so that's where you got the idea from..."

The younger inserted it into his mouth. "Who knew that candy could be such an arousing thing for you? Or that it could be used in such creative ways."

The older went for the candy that was in his lover's mouth instantly, and the two had a little mouth fight when Light put it under his tongue.

After the older managed to pry the candy out of his lover's mouth, he chewed on it while thinking. "So that time, you ate them because you had to?"

Light shook his head. "Nah. They actually tasted better when they were on you. Less sugary." he smirked. "Come to think of it, that actually sounds good. I'm pretty hungry."

Ryuzaki also grinned. "Well then, who I am to stop you?"

The younger smirked again, taking the same knife from yesterday and tearing his lover's shirt off. "There. Now we're even."

"I suppose so." the older said, his eyes widening when his lover literally pounced on him; claiming his lips in a fierce tongue battle.

While they were doing that, Light managed to get Ryuzaki back for what he did earlier and repeated the same procedure that the older did to him; inserting two fingers inside of him and making scissor like motions, which caused the one beneath him to groan heavily, arching his back slightly.

The younger smiled. "See? I know how to do that, too."

Ryuzaki grinned, his face gleaming slightly with sweat. "I guess you do. You know more then I thought."

"Hey, that's mean." the younger said with fake hurt in his voice.

When he took his fingers out of his lover, he sucked on them. "Not bad."

"Think fast!" the older said suddenly, and Light squeaked when the positions were flipped again. "Now let me do to you what you did to me the other night."

He took the candies and spread them on his lover's body, leaning down and munching on each one of them while he occasionally licked Light's fingertips.

"This isn't what...I did the other...night...it's better..." the younger grinned. "Another one of those books?"

"Yup."

Light noticed some chocolate sauce placed on the same table where the candies were. _Why the heck would there be chocolate sauce by the bed, anyway? _he wondered in confusion, then smirked, which left his lover confused. _I bet I could use this._

"What's with the smirk, Light?" Ryuzaki asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing really. Just..." he picked up the chocolate sauce. "wondering why you have chocolate sauce on the table by the bed."

"Well, I like to have a midnight snack during the night." the detective said, tilting his head. "Why do you ask?"

"If you wanted a midnight snack, you could've woken me up." the younger said, that same smirk on his face. "I would've gave you a great little snack."

"I meant real food, Light." Ryuzaki said, laughing.

"So you choose real food over me...I'm hurt." Light said, pouting.

"Now why would I choose real food over my Light-chan?" Ryuzaki asked, taking the chocolate sauce from his lover. "I know of a way **I **can use this."

He shook the bottle for a few seconds, then made an L on his lover's chest and started to lick the sauce off of him.

The tender feel of his lovers' tongue on his bare chest was both tender and erotic at the same time. He grabbed his lover's shoulder and dug his fingernails into the soft pale flesh, drawing out small specks of blood in the process.

Ryuzaki took this as a positive sign and after he finished clearing the chocolate sauce off of Light's chest, he shook the bottle again for a few seconds and put some on his lover's member and began to lick that off as well.

That made the younger extremely aroused, and he moaned with the pleasure that it gave him. "R-Ryuzaki...that's..."

"Another thing I learned out of the sex shop books." the older said.

When he finished with the chocolate sauce there, he took his lover's entire member into his mouth and began to suck on it while somehow managing to reach up and caress Light's face.

The younger resisted the urge to arch his back for fear that he might choke his lover, but that didn't stop him from groaning loudly at the arousal of it. "Ryuzaaakkiii...I'm going to..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence as he moaned loudly and completed in lover's mouth, sweat dripping off of his face like crystals.

The older smiled, swallowing the liquid while licking his lips. "I never made you do that before...so that must mean I'm more exciting."

"Of course you're more exciting, you jerk." the younger said between pants.

Ryuzaki took his lover's member out of his mouth and laid beside his lover, wiping some of the sweat off of his face. "I like that look on your face...pure pleasure."

Light smirked. "Yeah. But remember this. You got your way tonight, but tomorrow will be a different story."

"I know that." the older said, then grinned. "At least you're not going to be bored anymore, eh?"

"I guess not." the younger said, then tilted his head. "What started this, anyway?"

"It was you saying how bored you were, telling me that I was dull, and Matsuda-san punching you in the face."

"Oh...well I'm never going to bored again, you're definitely NOT dull anymore, and I'm going to thank Matsuda tomorrow morning."

Ending A.N: Now this lemon I am much more proud of. The idea for the candies and chocolate sauce just came to me, since Ryuzaki is such a sweet fiend. So I thought I'd use that to my advantage. So, what'd ya think?


End file.
